The Last Word
by Zhechii
Summary: (Spoiler Bleach episode 272 dan agak sedikit berbeda) Apakah ucapan terakhir Ulquiorra Cifer kepada Orihime saat ia berhasil mengisi kekosongan hatinya? RnR, Please?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, the genius behind it is Kubo Tite!**

* * *

**The Last Word**

**Ulquiorra-Orihime**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

* * *

"Apakah yang telah menusuk Ishida adalah diriku?" Tanya Kurosaki, dia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi saat ia berada diluar kesadarannya. Pria berambut _orange _hanya tercengang melihat kondisi kawan sekelasnya terduduk lemah sembari menahan nyeri dari luka tusukan di perutnya. Warna merah darah menodai kesucian dari pakaian _Quincy_ kebanggaan Ishida sehingga siapapun orang pasti dapat mengetahui bahwa dia sedang terluka parah akibat tusukan benda tajam.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Ulquiorra bernada dingin, sembari mengeluarkan tombak laser berwarna kehijauan terang.

"Apakah aku juga yang telah memotong tangan dan kakimu?" Kurosaki bertanya kembali setelah melihat kondisi Ulquiorra yang berbeda saat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Seperti biasa, Ulquiorra tetap membisu seolah semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kurosaki adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya bagi dirinya untuk menjawab. Mata hijau Ulquiorra menatap tajam Kurosaki, sebuah tanda bahwa Ulquiorra ingin Kurosaki menghentikan semua basa basinya dan segera melanjutkan pertarungan. Akan tetapi, Kurosaki masih ingin menguak semua teka-teki yang terus menerus berputar di otaknya. Tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata hijau Ulquiorra telah menjadikan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Kurosaki. Sebuah jawaban bahwa dirinya lah, pelaku yang telah membuat dua orang terluka sekaligus.

Sebilah pedang hitam milik Kurosaki yang tertancap pada gundukan pasir Heuco Mundo mungkin mendengar lontaran yang tidak terduga dari mulut tuannya sendiri, "Kalau begitu, potonglah tangan dan kakimu!"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Orihime tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kurosaki yang menginginkan Ulquiorra memotong tangan dan kaki. "Kurosaki_-kun_!"

Tanpa ekspresi apapun, Ulquiorra menghentikan posisi kuda-kudaannya dan menghilangkan senjata tombak laser hijau dari tangannya, musnah bagaikan kilatan cahaya hijau yang redup. _Espada_ bernomorkan empat ini membalikkan badannya dan barulah ia menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut akan ucapan Kurosaki tersebut.

"Aku kehilangan kesadaran ketika aku bertarung melawanmu dalam bentuk hollow. Itu bukan diriku. Itu semua tidak akan menjadi pertarungan yang seimbang kecuali jika aku dalam kondisi yang sama denganmu."

Anggota Espada berambutkan hitam legam ini hanya mendengarkan ucapan Kurosaki hingga selesai, tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya menatap datar keseriusan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut _Shinigami_ berambut _orange_ itu.

"Tunggu Sebentar, Kurosaki!" Potong Ishida. "Apa Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu?!" Kurosaki mengacuhkan perkataan Ishida. "Kurosaki!"

Keseriusan ucapan pemuda yang bersekolah di kota karakura ini terlihat pada kedua mata coklatnya. Akhirnya, Ulquiorra menjawab keseriusan perkataan Kurosaki. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkannya jika itu adalah permintaanmu."

Ketika Ulquiorra akan bergerak, sayap hitam yang direntangkan dengan itu, sebuah lingkaran hitam terlihat kecil lama-kelamaan menyebar hingga menghanguskan sebagian sayap Ulquiorra. Bagaikan secarik kertas yang terbakar oleh api, begitu cepat hingga tak terlihat mata ketika sang jago merah itu melahap habis kertas tersebut. Begitu pun yang terjadi pada sayap Ulquiorra. _Espada_ yang merupakan tangan kanan Aizen ini, tampak kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak hanya Ulquiorra yang terkejut, walau Ichigo tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Ulquiorra akan tetapi, teman pria Orihime ini melihat lenyapnya sebagian sayap Ulquiorra.

Sayap Hitam Ulquiorra yang menyerupai sayap kekelawar ini, sebelumnya terentang gagah pada saat Ulquiorra mengubah dirinya menjadi Murcielago sedangkan saat ini, Kurosaki, Orihime dan Ishida harus menyaksikan lenyapnya kegagahan dari sayap hitam bagaikan terbakar api.

"Cih. Aku sudah pada batasnya," kata Ulquiorra, sedikit kecewa. Kurosaki hanya terdiam tiada sepatah kata yang keluar lagi dari mulutnya, sepasang mata coklat menatap tidak percaya dengan peristiwa di depan matanya sendiri.

"Bunuh aku," perintah Ulquiorra yang terdengar pasrah akan kondisinya. Kurosaki masih terdiam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bukan hanya sayap hitam Ulquiorra yang terlahap, entah apa yang memakan tubuh Ulquiorra, kini mulai merambat pada lengan Espada terkuat nomor empat itu.

"Cepatlah. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berjalan. Kau tidak akan pernah mengakhiri pertempuran ini jika kau tidak membunuhku sekarang."

"Aku menolak."

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang bahwa aku menolak." Ulquiorra terdiam tidak membalas. "Ak- Aku tidak ingin menang dengan cara seperti ini!" Lanjut Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga, napasnya terengah-engah setelah itu.

Kedua mata Ulquiora melebar dengan segera pupil matanya berubah warna seperti semula. Ia pun membalikkan badan dengan rasa sedikit entah apa dia kecewa atau kesal dengan pemikiran bodoh Kurosaki.

"Kamu tidak dapat serius dari awal hingga akhir," kata Ulquiorra.

Pandangan Ulquiorra teralihkan dengan keberadaan Orihime, mata hijaunya menatap tajam pada sosok wanita itu. Orihime hanya berdiri tak bergerak maupun mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menghancurkan keheningan saat itu.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik pada kalian semua," aku Ulquiorra yang memulai pembicaraan. Gadis muda berambutkan _orange_ ini tidak percaya dengan kalimat Ulquiorra.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_"Apakah kau takut? Kau sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Kau akan mati di sini seorang diri tanpa siapapun."_

_Orihime tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, ia hanya berdiam dan menatap tenang sosok penjaganya selama ia menjadi tahanan Aizen. "Aku bertanya padamu jika kau ketakutan."_

_Mulut Orihime terbuka dan sepatah kata mulai terlontarkan keluar, "Aku...tidak takut."_

_Pupil mata Ulquiorra melebar, sungguh tak percaya apa yang ia dengarkan barusan. "Semuanya datang kemari untuk menyelamatkanku. Hatiku sudah menjadi satu dengan mereka," lanjut Orihime, tenang dan tenang._

_" Betapa konyolnya. Kau berkata bahwa kau tidak takut hanya karena temanmu datang kemari? Apa kau paham maksud perkataanmu?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Apa itu hati?" Tanya Ulquiorra sembari mengangkat tangannya, mendarat pada bagian tengah dada Orihime. "Apakah aku dapat melihatnya jika aku mengorek isi dadamu?" Tangan berwarna putih pucat berpindah naik tepat mengarah sejajar dengan mata coklat Orihime. "Dapatkah aku melihatnya jika aku memaksa membuka tulang kepalamu?"_

_Pupil mata Orihime terangkat menyempit setelah Ulquiorra selesai mengatakan hal tersebut._

* * *

**_End Of Flash Back_**

"Apakah aku menakutkan dirimu, _Onna_?" Tanya Ulquiorra sembari mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai Orihime.

"Aku tidak takut."

"Aku tidak takut." Orihime mengulang ucapannya bahwa dirinya tidak takut dengan Ulquiorra, buliran air mata muncul di antara kedua mata coklat Orihime.

Ulquiorra menatap datar Orihime dan berkata dalam hati, _'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak takut dengan diriku? Padahal aku...'_

"Begitu," kata Ulquiorra. Mengurung niatnya untuk menggapai Orihime, perlahan ia kembali menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari Orihime. _'Kenapa? Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku menarik kembali tangan? Apa sebegitu takutnya diriku ingin menggapai dirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_

Orihime menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra mulai menghindarinya, ia pun berusaha menggapai tangan Ulquiorra. Mata hijau Ulquiorra melebar melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Orihime. _'Kenapa dengan diriku ini? Perasaan apa ini? Senangkah diriku saat ini? Bahagiakah aku saat wanita itu berusaha meraih kembali tangannku? Onna, apa yang telah kau perbuat pada diriku ini?'_

Hasrat hati memeluk gunung apa daya tangan tak sampai, takdir berkata lain. Usaha Orihime untuk menggapai tangan Ulquiorrra berakhir tak membuahkan hasil. Lengan Espada bernomorkan empat ini mulai lenyap menjadi serpihan debu sebelum Orihime menggapainya. _'Tubuhku. Kenapa kau lenyap di waktu yang tidak tepat? Lenyap di saat diriku ingin mengetahui apa itu perasaan. Tapi...Tapi'  
_

Bukan hanya sayap dan lengannya, kini seluruh tubuh Ulquiorra berubah menjadi serpihan debu yang siap terbawa jauh oleh angin ataupun melebur di antara gundukan pasir Hueco Mundo.

_'Perasaan dia sudah berada dalam genggamanku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.' _Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ulquiorra sebelum dirinya hancur melebur menjadi debu.

Lambat laun seluruh tubuh Ulquiorra bagaikan tumpukan pasir yang dibentuk hampir menyerupai manusia, tidak hidup dan hancur jika angin berhembus kencang. Ulquiorra Musnah di hadapan Kurosaki dan Orihime.

Gadis muda yang berambutkan _orange _ini berdiri mematung, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat untuk menolong Ulquiorra. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Orihime, senang ataukah Sedih?

Tiba-tiba angin lembut berhembus menggelitik telinga Orihime, sebuah bisikan terdengar di antara sayup-sayup hembusan angin. Tanpa diduga, Orihime menelungkupkan jemarinya ke mulutnya bersamaan dengan itu, butiran air mata Orihime keluar membasahi permukaan pipinya.

"Inoue, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa kau terluka?" Khawatir Kurosaki di saat ia melihat tetesan air mata Orihime.

"EH?! Ahh...Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Jawab Orihime sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Akh! Ishida- _kun_!" Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menghampiri Ishida yang semakin melemah dengan kondisinya. "Tunggu sebentar, Ishida_-kun_. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Ayame-_chan_, Shun'o_- chan_, _Sōten Kisshun. I reject_." Bentuk setengah Oval berwarna ke_orange_an terlihat di sekitar Ishida. Perlahan-lahan nyeri yang diderita oleh Ishida akibat luka tusukan mulai sedikit menghilang. Orihime mulai terbayang kembali dengan bisikan misterius yang ia dengar tadi.

_'Onna, aku adalah Espada nomor 4 berarti kekosongan. Selama hidupku, aku merantau Hueco Mundo untuk mencari jawaban atas kekosongan hidupku dan selalu nol. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku disaat dirimu dan Kurosaki Ichigo muncul. Apa itu hati? Apa itu Emosi? Apa itu Perasaan? Kini aku bisa merasakannya. Onna, terima kasih kau telah menjawab kekosongan hatiku ini.'_

_'Dunia yang berbeda membatasi kita meskipun aku mulai merasakan ketertarikan terhadap dirimu, Onna.'_

Orihime hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam, " Terima kasih, Ulquiorra."

**THE END**

* * *

_**Wah, Sudah lama sekali aku tidak aktif lagi di Fanfcition. Kini Zhechii berusaha kembali aktif lagi dengan cerita one-shot terbaruku. Semoga kalian (Reader-san) suka dengan cerita One-shot ku ini. Terima kasih Sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita Ulquihime Fanfiction ini (spoiler dari Episode 272 dan agak sedikit aku tambahkan beberapa kalimat). Thank. Mind to Reviews?**_


End file.
